Hana Yori Dango Wiki:Timeline
:Note: this page is under construction and will be going through drastic changes in order to give a more complete timeline of each series. Time is tricky in the manga, Boys Over Flowers, since it takes place in a floating timeline, which explains why the characters have aged little. Despite eleven years passing in the real world between the series' debut in 1992 and end in 2003, only about a year and a half actually passed in the manga. Additionally, almost a year has passed in Boys Over Flowers Season 2 though the series has been running since 2015. Unlike the manga, the television dramas Meteor Garden (2001), Hana Yori Dango (2005), Boys Over Flowers (2009), and Meteor Garden (2018) are all on a fixed timeline. Below are notes on the passage of time in the manga and its various adaptations: Manga Notes *Chapter 1 of the series takes place in the spring, sometime after Tsukushi Makino became a second year high school student. The rest of the series leads up to the F4's graduation in Chapter 241. **France Story (abbreviated FS) and the sequel manga Boys Over Flowers Season 2 take place about two years later, and "Shall I Talk About Myself? Part 1" and "Part 2" shortly after France Story. *All ages listed on the pages of manga characters are from before FS. Ages have to be sourced and not guessed because of the floating timeline. For example, Amon Kunisawa's age is listed as 21 (source Hana Yori Dango FF), though he has most likely turned 22 or 23 by this time. **Ages of Season 2 characters are still current, though close to a year has passed in the series. *The birth years of Tsukushi and the F4 were included in Hana Yori Dango: Yoko Kamio Illustrations, while Shizuka's was revealed in chapter six. However, they are no longer considered canon since a floating timeline has since been established for the series. }} Timeline Anime Notes *Several characters' ages are listed on the anime's official website, including Tsukushi as 16.http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/hanadan/chara.html (Japanese) Sakurako is listed as 17, which is incorrect since her age is revealed in "Sakurako's Secret" to be 16. Timeline ''Meteor Garden'' Notes *A set time or year is not established in Meteor Garden, though it is presumably 2001, the year the series was released. Meteor Garden II takes place three years later in 2004, though the series was aired in 2002. *In the first episode, Dong Shan Cai and the other students are coming back from winter break, which could be the month-long break students get for Chinese New Year. *Teng Tang Jing celebrates her twenty-fourth birthday. Xi Men states in an earlier episode that she is three years older than the F4, making them around 21. *The episodes of Meteor Rain take place before, during, and after Meteor Garden. **Mei Zuo's episode is set during episode fifteen of MG. Several scenes from the episode are incorporated into Mei Zuo's story. **Xi Men's story is directly after MG while his flashback takes place when he was in high school. **In Dao Ming Si's story, he is 19 and about to enter college. *Shan Cai's age is listed as 22 on the official Meteor Garden II website, while the F4 are 24.http://star.cts.com.tw:80/prog/drama/star2/star1.htm (Chinese) Since the F4 are two years older, this makes Shan Cai around 19 at the time of the first Meteor Garden. *In Meteor Garden II, Si's birthday is revealed to be June 16, 1980.Episode 2, Meteor Garden II ''Hana Yori Dango'' Notes *''Hana Yori Dango'' takes place in 2005 during the exact time that the series originally aired. Likewise, Hana Yori Dango Returns is set during 2007, though the first episode also covers some of 2006. *Despite being released in 2008, Hana Yori Dango Final is set during early 2011. Tsukushi's birthday is revealed to be December 28, 1988 and her age is 22. She is also slated to graduate college in March. *''Hana Nochi Hare'' is set in 2018. Haruto's and Tsukasa's meeting in the first episode takes place ten years earlier, sometime after Returns. *All ages for Hana Yori Dango characters are sourced from the official website or the show itself. Some ages from Returns and Final are guessed based the first age given. Timeline ''Boys Over Flowers'' Notes *''Boys Over Flowers'' begins in late 2008, most likely November. Timeline ''Meteor Garden'' (2018) Notes *The first thirty-one episodes of ''Meteor Garden'' (2018) takes place during the 2017-2018 school year, while the rest of the episodes take place during the last half of 2018. *Shan Cai states her age as 18 in episode one. Since her friends, Xiao You, Qing He, and Li Zhen, are freshman, they are also probably 18. *The F4 are seniors, so they are most likely 21. *Teng Tang Jing celebrates her 24th birthday in episode four, making her three years older than the F4. Timeline References See also *Hana Yori Dango Wiki:Canon